Save the last dance for me
by chaoshead13
Summary: Alfred always makes sure the parties he plans are a hit. For everyone who attends - party planner included. So a masquerade ball for Christmas is definitely the way to go. Secret Santa for LJ. USxUK


_Save the last dance for me._

_A/N: Okay! This is my secret santa for rurushuu on LJ! It's the first time I did an actual one shot so I'm hoping it's alright! Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone and all! Original prompt was: Two strangers dancing at a Christmas party. Dancing would be lovely._

_USUK_

A masked blonde slipped through the crowd wordlessly; observing each and every detail of a jovial celebration. The elegance of a golden Christmas was exuded all around. With the gracefulness of the glittering decorations that lined the walls and railings; the glory of the evergreen that reached towards the heavens from the centre. From each corner of the grand Victorian style ball room, liveliness and bliss was ever present.

'_Masquerade, masquerade~"_

Alfred twirled out the way of a dancing woman, dodging with easy grace. He laughed as he watched the hem of the guest's dress flutter upward in her movement, brushing the face of another. If not for the crimson blush that had spread on the faces of both parties, their emotions would have been hidden under the guise of flamboyant masks.

People dancing with joy under no reservation.

People dressed in ornate costumes; gorgeous ball gowns that flared with colour; dignified suits that refined even the roughest of men.

A picture perfect work of art – the ideal Christmas Eve party. And Alfred F. Jones was responsible for all of it.

The American adjusted the mask on his face – one decorated with the colour of blue and red feathers on a solid white. He strode along the floor, peering along at the food selections that lined the tables across the wall. Five bowls of different coloured punch were full; constantly replenished as needed. Appetizers of all eccentricities; desserts of all kind; tantalizing main dishes.

Alfred ensured that everything was in order, picking a cube of cheese off a platter as he continued his rounds around the room. The perks of being a party planner was an amazing thing.

His eyes raking across the ballroom one more time, Alfred eased back into the crowd. It was nice of Francis to invite him. Usually, when a client was satisfied with the level of work the American had done, there would no longer be any need for him to stay. Just a simple case of pay n' go. Especially with the case of customers with the prestige of Francis Bonnefoy – France's highest paid five star chef. But, here he was, enjoying himself to the fullest – chewing a cheese chunk of the best quality. And of course, ensuring that the party went along smoothly; that was the least he could do as thanks for the invite. It was honestly rare for him to witness the unfolding of his genius from start to finish; the American would relish it while it lasted.

Alfred clapped his hands as the hired musicians ended another song, moving to the next one without a moment pause. Everyone was much too busy enjoying themselves to notice the blue eyed male slip past them. And Alfred was much to busy enjoying everyone else's happiness to care much of anything else. To be the cause of people's joy was the reason the man had followed his career as a planner. It was what truly made him feel like a hero.

Alfred found a simple place to loiter, leaning against a pillar by the room's patio exit. He loosened his tie, noticing the stuffy atmosphere in the room. Despite the space being the size of half a football field, the ventilation of nineteenth century architecture wasn't the best. The blond sighed, leaving his space just as the song 'have yourself a merry little Christmas' began to play. He went over to the doors pushing them open a smidge. A burst of cold air exploded into Alfred's face, tickling the sweat along his skin.

_"Here we are in olden days; happy golden days of yore..."_

With a shiver, the blue eyed male turned back towards the ballroom. The voice of the song was beautiful; a deep tenor that resounded along his ears. Alfred tilted his head, trying to steal a glimpse of the singer. He frowned, seeing that the band was simply made up of instrument players – no vocalist to be found.

_"Through the years we will all be together and if the fates allow..."_

Yet the words were still there; the vocals sung strong against the air. Alfred turned his head to the right and left, searching for where the voice was strongest.

_"And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

The song stopped just as the American pinpointed it's source. Outside.

Alfred returned his position to face the patio door again. From the crack in the door, he spotted a single man in the empty space; resting elbows against the barrier that separated the building with the rest of Paris. There was no one else standing on the tiles of the patio, therefore no one but that man could have been the singer.

The American opened the exit just enough so he could slip through; the air was cold with only a thin layer of snow on the ground. But, it was bearable, even with just the protection of a simple suit jacket.

"That was really nice," Alfred complimented, stepping into the open. He let out a large breath, just to see the fog that spread through the air. The singing man twitched at the sudden sound of Alfred's voice, turning slightly to get a better look at the newly arrived guest. And, by doing so, giving a full view of himself to Alfred.

The male was a blond; his hair only a shade lighter that Alfred's own. Slighter that Alfred too; and hardly two centimetres shorter. He was wearing a pure black three piece suit; complimented with a dark red tie. His mask was a simple white; ensuring that any attention that the man garnered would be focused on the entirety of the person rather than just his face. A smart dresser. But, aside from the man's clothing, it was the eyes that were the most breath taking. A colour of green that were reminiscent of emerald. A gemstone that brought the wearer both wisdom and reason.

"Yes. Thank you," the man spoke; his voice smooth even under the coldness. It made Alfred wonder if the shiver he had felt earlier was simply because of the temperature. A stifled silence mingled into the outside air following the words of gratitude.

'_What to do? What to say?' _the American thought; keeping blue eyes with green. He decided on a simple introduction.

"My name's Al-" Alfred began. But, before he had even begun to pronounce the second syllable of his name, the green eyed male placed a finger to his lips. He shushed the American as he leaned against the balcony.

"Is this not a masquerade ball, boy? Where is the enjoyment if you reveal who you are so early on?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the man, noting the English accent that he used. It was nothing like the imitations he always heard back home. This person was genuine. And that accent was hot. Really.

The American strode over to the Briton's side, gazing out into the city. He tilted his head towards his conversation partner, noting the covered expression of intrigue that the man held his way.

"If you're so into the enjoyment, why are you spending your time out here?" Alfred gestured towards the lights and music beyond the patio door beyond them. "There's music n' dancing and really good food in there."

At this point, the image that Alfred had created for the British man had become one of allure and sophistication. It was a wavering picture that, in the next moment, had been broken. Because the male scoffed, his face twisting with ugly dissatisfaction.

"Really? You really bloody consider that dancing?" The green eyed male crossed his arms. One finger was tapping irately on his right forearm. "I've had my feet stepped on twenty three times! Half of which weren't by any of my sodding dance partners!" He fumed, glaring at the flicker of lights inside the mansion. "And did you _see_ how most of them even danced? Holding each other and stepping side to side like they did in _middle school? _Or practically humping each other?! It's easily the most shameful thing I've seen in my life!"

Alfred gaped at the smaller male beside him; watching as the man continued to glower at the party inside. Then he laughed so hard that his stomach hurt.

"Why are you bloody laughing? I was being serious!" The British man redirected his glower to the American. But, Alfred just kept on laughing – though, by now, with the help of the cold, his laugh sounded more like a wheeze.

"It's ju—-" Alfred's words were broken off with another burst of laughter. The green eyed male threw a scathing remark at the other. "You realize you sound like a dying animal, don't you?"

With a breath of air, the taller blond made another attempt to finish his sentence. "Ha ha...! No...! It's just that you...you seemed like someone who was really cool and collected but then you...! Just surprised me, that's all!" Alfred went into another fit of laughter, ignoring the disdainful look the other man was giving him. It wasn't a serious look anyways.

"Well, if we're speaking of first impressions. You were an idiot from the moment you walked in."

That last comment sobered Alfred up as he stopped laughing; his smile transitioned into a pout. "Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!"

The Briton responded smoothly. "I don't believe I ever said anything that would disillusion you into believing I was a kind person." He continued on. "And, if you must know, I stepped out to calm myself. The host of this party had asked me kindly to behave during his event. So it wouldn't have done me any good to confront another guest with my frustrations."

"And ranting to me then calling me an idiot isn't something you consider to be confronting another guest with your frustrations?" Alfred asked, an amused smile playing on his face. This man was really interesting.

The Briton shrugged. "You asked. And you laughed, so the comment was well deserved."

Alfred lifted his hands into the night sky. He smiled at the man leaning on the rail beside him. The party behind them raged joyously; a mix of light and sound. But, Alfred was enjoying himself all the same. This man had caught his interest; then he had gripped it tight – capturing it in his palm. And the American didn't mind one bit.

"Well..." Alfred extended his hand to his neighbour. "If you wanted a better way to vent your frustrations..."

The green eyed male raised an eyebrow; already a smirk played his lips. He expressed an amused question: "Are you flirting with me?"

Alfred's expression only widened in return. Not a hint of fret on his features. "Of course!" He chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

The Briton strode a single step, stopping just an inch from the other's presence. Alfred could feel the warmth of breath on his cheek; smell the scent of peppermint in the cold. The man answered with an expression reflective to the other's own. "Then I..." He snagged the larger man's wrist, dragging him toward the exit. "...accept your invitation."

Alfred went along the other man, a joyous laugh escaping his throat. "Ha ha, I knew you were gay!"

The Briton scoffed. "As did I." He continued to tread along the tiles towards the door. "Now please, shut your mouth so we can dance."

The two slipped through the doors, stepping onto the dance floor. In no time at all, they were engulfed by both people and sound. Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder leading him closer to the music.

"I trust you know how can dance?"

The blue eyed male met a green gaze; he nodded an affirmative, placing his own hands on a smaller body. Alfred didn't lie when he said he knew how to dance. As a someone who planned party, it was recommended that the American knew. So he could understand what his clients would feel, moving through the stage he created. And when he learned something, Alfred F. Jones never did it half way.

Alfred took lead of the dance, closing his eyes to a moderate tempo. Two steps right; a step back; left; forward. The American allowed his body to lead him. Just once did he notice himself twirl the other man in the air. It was only when the song began to slow that he found himself again.

"Not bad," the Briton approved. His gaze was filled with curiousity for the American. "So, you _can_ dance."

Alfred let his cheeks colour pink at the phrase. "Ha ha, 'course I can. I said so didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," the other male affirmed; his eyes were raking across the larger male. His lips in a soft pout.

"Hm. Interesting..." The Briton tilted his head to meet the other man's gaze. Alfred's blush dulled a bit. "What is?"

His finger's trailing along the front of the other man's suit, the Briton tugged lightly on the Alfred's tie. The motion caused Alfred to bite his lower lip at the sight; it didn't help that the smaller of them tilted his head in an adorable fashion. The mask did nothing at all to stem the attraction.

"I.." The British man leaned closer to the American. "...am trying to find out who you are."

Another song drifted into the room; it was a soft song, allowing the two to still converse freely. But, they allowed their bodies to move along the music as they did so. Alfred kept his hands on the smaller's hips; it was a surprise that the Briton didn't seem to mind that he was dancing the female role.

"You...aren't very comfortable wearing suits; at least expensive ones." The Briton started off his list of observations as he spun to another spot on the floor. "Casual work uniform...but, the rental you're wearing is rather pricy. Well paid, I'm guessing."

Alfred chuckled. "How'd you know it was a rental?"

The other shrugged. "I didn't. Thank you for confirming for me."

Alfred laughed again. "That was low." He let his own eyes wander down his partner. "My turn!"

"Opposite of me! You're used to wearing suits!" He twirled the man to get a full body view. "Expensive suit plus expensive underwear so good pay too. And since you're a guest here, someone prestigious?"

The other man blushed at the underwear comment though he let it pass as Alfred continued his observations. "Good posture; plus you're not afraid to let your opinions out." He leaned closer. "Observant; smells like peppermint...clear green eyes with a sharp expression." Alfred let out a breath along the other man's neck. "Beautiful."

The Briton broke the flow of the dance to cover the spot on his neck that Alfred had blew on. His mask did nothing to hide the redness of his face. He frowned. "Are you bisexual, by any chance?"

Alfred lifted an eyebrow. "Weird question."

The pout on the smaller man's face never left. "I bloody swear, these moves would have rendered a woman dead by now."

Alfred couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Is this your way of telling me I'm a lady killer?"

The Briton scoffed. "Not as stupid as I first thought, then."

With another chuckling fit, Alfred leaned his forehead onto the softness of the other blond's hair to catch his breath. He ignored the protest from the smaller. "First impressions don't always stay the same."

The American lowered his head to face the other man directly. There wasn't even a centimetre separating their faces. He didn't know this man's name. Didn't know anything about him. But, at that point in time it didn't really matter. This man was the best thing Christmas had given him so far.

And Christmas spirit be damned if he didn't take it.

Alfred stared at the man's lip for only moment, leaning in for a kiss in the next. Soft and warm. That's what it felt like. Peppermint and tea. That's what it tasted like. The American deepened the kiss as he felt the man open up to him. He didn't care that he was surrounded by strangers. He didn't care if the man he was touching was, by definition, a stranger.

"Well, this is going rather fast." The first to break the kiss was the Briton, commenting smoothly. He didn't seem to mind even when Alfred began to go red, stuttering. "Uh, yeah. I don't even know your name. This is probably really weird for you, huh? I mean it hasn't even been an hour or anything. Maybe we should go eat dinner together first or something." Alfred blabbered, too anxious to notice the smile on his partner's face.

"I'm not really hungry," the man stated.

Alfred shut up, worried he just ruined the rest of the night for himself. But, he didn't need to think long as the man brought him down for another kiss.

"The rooms on the second floor aren't being used for the party." The man smirked, pointing towards the staircase on the other side of the room. He began to strut towards it motioning Alfred to follow. Alfred did.

There was nothing but doors lining the hall of the second floor – each one of them leading to a bedroom. The Briton opened the closest one. A simple Queen sized bed made with velvet comforters and an oak table furnished the room. There was another door – presumably to an attached bathroom.

The green eyed male strode into the room, laying his back down on the bed. "Well then, what would you like to do next?" A smirk, both seductive and playful was directed at the American. It was mind boggling.

Alfred was frozen at the door, his mind racing. This man. This man was an enigma.

The American took a breath, stepping into the room as he shut the door behind him. He decided to be just as much of a tease as his partner. So, he grinned. "Take a guess."

Alfred approached the foot of the bed. The other did nothing – just waited.

Leaning over the bed, Alfred loosened the smaller male's tie slowly; he earned a surprised huff from his bed partner. "Horny bugger, aren't you?"

Alfred twitched at the comment; he gasped as he felt hands pull him down onto the bed sheets. The other man was straddling him now, fingers caressing his face.

"Now then, though I'm not against kinky role play, I _would _at least like to know the name of the man who's about to fuck me," the man whispered, gently prying the mask off the American's face. "And wouldn't you like it when it's your name you hear me scream?"

The last comment went straight to Alfred's groin. He answered, quickly. "Alfred. My name's Alfred."

The Briton smiled. "A pleasure to meet you then. I'm Arthur."

Arthur rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Well then, Alfred, how about we get started?"

Before the American had any time to respond, Arthur had already made his move. His hands were already beginning to unbuckle the other man's belt. Another hand rubbing at the growing erection tenting Alfred's pants.

"Excited?"

Arthur flashed another seductive smile as Alfred watched the Briton's actions. He let in a sharp intake of breath as he felt the cold air prick at his penis. But, Arthur moved fast. The American didn't even get to catch a glance of his own body part before it was engulfed into wet warmness.

"Fuck...!" Alfred groaned, tangling his fingers into the bed sheets. He could feel every single damn thing that Arthur was doing to him. See it too.

Alfred couldn't tear himself from the sight. The man was completely focused on the task before him. It would have been admirable if it hadn't been been Alfred's own penis. Now it was just erotic and embarrassing.

Arthur licked at the slit of Alfred's erection, earning a tremble from the man below him. The taste was salty in his mouth, but it wasn't bad. He ran his tongue along the length; playing with the sacks hanging neglected below with his fingers. He swallowed it, humming to add to the pleasure. Arthur's own erection was straining in his pants but, the foreplay was too much fun to end. At least it was for him.

Arthur felt Alfred pull him upward until he was seated on his lap. The American's eyes were glazed over with lust though there was a bit of annoyance in them as well.

"You didn't remove your mask," Alfred breathed. "I want to see your face." He pulled the mask off, admiring just how ruined the other man had become from the blowjob. Sweat had collected below his brow, dribbling down the side of his reddened cheeks. It joined with the saliva that ran down Arthur's chin. All in all, the Briton was a mess. And it was delectable.

Alfred went in for a kiss, deepening it more than he had the first time. It was quicker though as the American decided to move on to more important things. He trailed down the entirety of the man's body – licking at every space available; marking everything. Specks of hickies were left wherever Alfred's lips tread; Arhur's neck; his collarbone; his torso.

"Blood hell, Alfred!" Arthur moaned. Alfred had reached his nipple, sucking down on it. He played with it with his tongue, nibbling down at the bud until it was furious from the abuse. The other nipple was flicked by his fingers; played with until the two matched in their redness.

Arthur gasped, surprised when three digits entered his mouth. For a moment, his mind was frozen in a haze. A breathy command from the American forced his body to obey: "Suck."

Arthur sucked at the digits in his mouth, well coating them with saliva for what was to come. There wasn't a moment's pause until Arthur felt a cold tip finger his perineum; a hand spreading his ass cheek.

"You ready?" Alfred asked; Arthur nodded quickly.

The first finger entered slowly; pumping in and out so Arthur could get used to the motion. A second entered, scissoring and stretching him for something even bigger – even hotter. Guttural moans were escaping the green eyed male's throat even before the third digit went in – pushing against Arthur's walls and preparing him even further.

The main event hadn't even begun and already the Briton was almost overcome with the lust and pleasure. All three digits were pressing against his prostate – abusing the nerves until not even his mind could think. Only feel. And Arthur could feel as Alfred pressed his erection against his ass; rubbing his length against the flesh.

"Hurry...up...!" Arthur managed to moan out, even in his haze. His demand was granted as he felt himself stretch beyond even what three fingers could do. One inch...then two...and then the next.

"Ha, ha. It's going in..." Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's forehead; comforting him at the notice of the expression of pain on the man's face. He used a free hand to pump at the other man's own erection, revelling in the surprise and pleasure that replaced the pain. They both let out a breath when Alfred was sheathed to the hilt.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, though he was smiling at the red flush of Arthur's face. The other male groaned. "Just hurry up and sodding _move _already!"

Alfred obeyed; he sharply thrust his his forward. From the moan that Arthur let out, the American had his his prostate on first shot. He was proud of that. But Arthur glared, urging him to snap out of his moment of pride and just keep thrusting. As before, Alfred gladly complied.

Alfred tightened his grip on the smaller man's hips; keeping a steady pace that ensured accuracy on his partner's pleasure spot. The heat was engulfing his erection; pressing against the flesh and milking the energy out of him. He didn't have much long left; but, from the looks of it, neither did Arthur.

"Shit..!" Alfred swore as he neared his climax. "Is...it okay if I cum inside?!" He managed to breath out the question just as he burst, Arthur following him short after. They allowed themselves a moment to let their breaths relax.

The Briton muttered at him. "At least give me time to answer if you're going to ask!" There was no malice in the words as the man flopped down onto Alfred's chest. The American laughed. "Sorry 'bout that."

Arthur rolled over to the other side of the bed, taking the covers with him. Alfred followed, flopping an arm over the other man's body.

Before either them had the time to completely relax, a bell rang. Striking twelve.

Christmas Day.

Alfred giggled; stiffling his laughter on Arthur's shoulder. The Briton glance over with half-open eyes. "What's so bloody funny?"

"It's just," Alfred answered. "It looks like I opened my Christmas gift too early!"

Arthur snorted. "Well, aren't you the bad boy then?"

USUK

Alfred woke up to a ray of sun shine hitting him directly in the eye. The curtains of the room; a red velvet colour that matched the bed were open – allowing the light in. He patted at the space beside him, noticing it to be empty.

Arthur wasn't there.

With snap of his eyelids, Alfred sat up. He searched the room with his eyes for the presence of the other male. Had the man already left? Had it just been a one night stand?

The American didn't have a chance to answer his own questions when the bathroom door answered them for him. A green eyed male strode out, completely dressed in his suit from before – though it had been completely refreshed. Arthur gave one look at the awakened male. "You've already woken up? That's a shame."

Alfred gaped at the Briton; crest fallen at the latter statement. A shame? Did he really plan on leaving without a trace?

"I was hoping that I'd have left before you woke up." He started, pressing down on his suit to remove any of last night's evidence. "Then you would have called me in a rage of the fact that I had written my number on your forehead. It would have been bloody hilarious!"

Alfred blinked; he allowed the information to circle his brain. When it did, he sprinted to the bathroom and stared at the mirror. And there it was. All in black – probably permanent marker – was a number. Arthur's number.

"It was rather difficult writing it in inverse so it would show up proper in your reflection." Arthur spoke as he tightened his tie. "Unfortunately, I don't have a Christmas holiday, so I have to head off to work. It wouldn't be much of a good impression if I arrive late in a new case."

Alfred turned his head to the fully dressed man. "A new case? Are you a detective?"

Arthur threw a smile as he strode towards the door. "Bloody no. Lawyer. And I am needed lest I want my highest paying client to lose his credentials over a simple food complaint from last night. Really, that frog is a handful."

The Briton pulled the door open. He grinned when Alfred called after him. "I'll call you!"

"I know you will, Mr. Alfred F. Jones," he responded back.

The American gaped. "How'd you know my full nam-"

Arthur interrupted him with a smile. "Before that, you do know you're still naked, don't you?"

Alfred looked down on himself; quickly he covered his hanging parts – embarrassed beyond words.

Arthur's smile never left even after he swung the door close with the last word. "I'll be waiting for that call."

USUK

_I hope you guys enjoyed it! Good morning and good night everyone! Leave your thoughts behind!_


End file.
